Claorobscuro
by Silver Dante
Summary: Un alma claraobscura, nacido de la luz y la obscuridad entra a la vida de Harry Potter. R/r
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter y los personajes originales de la serie no me pertenecen, pero Julian Snape es personaje mio.  
  
Dumbledore miro al chiquillo que estaba sentado en su cuarto sin saber que era observado. Estaba cantando. El conocía perfectamente esa canción. Al cabo de unos segundos, una voces tan cristalinas como la suya se le unieron . Sintió la mirada de Julian Snape, el auror mas joven del ministerio, primo de Severus Snape, y miembro de la policía secreta del Ministerio Mágico Mundial. Dumbledore se retiro de la puerta y se quito la capa invisible.  
  
"¿Una taza de té, mi estimado profesor?" Julián se encontraba impasible como siempre.  
  
"Claro ¿por qué no?"  
  
Julián se fue a la cocina, y regreso con dos humeantes tazas de te. Llevaba el cabello negro largo hasta la nuca, y en la parte de enfrente se levantaba en picos rebeldes que el tampoco se molestaba en aplacar, pero llevaba una banda de color rojo en esta ocasión para evitar que le cayera en los ojos. Sus ojos café obscuro eran amables y mostraban siempre entusiasmo y calidez, pero si estabas en el caso de ser interrogado por el, sus ojos parecían capaces de taladrar el alma de alguien y se tornaban tan fríos e inexpresivos que hasta el mismo Ojo Loco Moody bajaba la mirada. También, aunque pocos lo habían visto a veces mostraban una gran tristeza y melancolía. Era alto y delgado, desgarbado, contaba con 20 años y era un experto en manejo de armas mágicas y muggles, y también sabia algo de peleas. Nunca salía sin una caja de cigarrillos, le gustaba mas el muggle....le gustaban en general muchas cosas muggle mas que del mundo mágico y la mayor parte del tiempo que no estaba  
trabajando vivian entre ellos.  
  
"Es te de la india. Esta realmente delicioso"  
"Gracias Julián...."  
"y estas galletas me las regalo la vecina de al lado, una excelente cocinera."  
  
"Mmm...están deliciosas. ¿no le vas a ofrecer tomar el té a nuestro pequeño invitado?"  
  
"¿Y que tal el niño que vivió? ¿Cuántos años tiene ya?  
Dumbledore dejo la taza del te en la mesilla, y tomo otra galleta. Julián a pesar de su semblante tranquilo quería retrazar el tiempo posible la discusión sobre el niño. Miro el reloj. No , no se lo podía conceder. El tiempo transcurría.  
  
"Muy bien. Ya tiene 3 años. Aunque sus tíos no lo tratan muy bien pero es un lugar muy seguro"  
"MM...es que de verdad hay cada muggle...."  
"Como la tía del chico"  
"Si, como ella" Julián le miro y suspiro.  
  
"Es hora de que hablemos......" 


	2. Favores a vecinos

Harry Potter y los personajes originales de la serie no me pertenecen, pero Julian Snape es personaje mio.  
  
Natasha y Seiya son personajes mios  
  
Harry miro por la ventana de su habitación. Hacia mucho calor. Los Dursley se habían ido a pasar el dia al club donde había piscina pero el ni siquiera era miembro. Suspiro y decidió bajar al jardín a tomar el fresco.  
  
Se puso un par de shorts y una camiseta que había comprado en el Callejón Diagon el año pasado.  
"Verdek" y al instante la camisa adquirió una tonalidad verde. Se puso sus tennis y bajo corriendo.  
  
Cuando abrió la puerta vio que en la casa de al lado se estaban mudando.  
  
"Vaya...esa casa ha estado abandonada desde que la conozco. ¿Quién se puede estar mudando allí"  
  
Iba a ser la hora de la comida y los Dursley no llegaban, hasta que hablaron para avisar que se quedarían a comer en el club. No fue una acto de consideración si no fue para advertirle que no hiciera ningún destrozo. Les dio su avión y decidió preparase algo de comer. Justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.  
  
Harry se levanto y se miro por la mirilla. Había un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés con destellos dorados esperando fuera. No parecía un vendedor, ni un ladrón, ni nada por estilo asi que abrió la puerta.  
  
"Buenos tardes...soy tu vecino nuevo...."  
"Ah buenas tardes mucho gusto...."  
"Me llamo Seiya Halkien" el chico le sonrió y le extendió la mano. Tenia un acento muy parecido al de Víctor Krump aunque su ingles superaba mucho el de este.  
  
"Yo soy Harry Potter"  
"HARRY POTTER?!!!!!" el chico inmediatamente miró a su cicatriz y después lo abrazo.  
"Wow, es un gusto tener a un mago por vecino y además que este sea Harry Potter"  
  
"Magos" pensó Harry. Magos frente a su casa. Eso era bueno, no? ¿Pero que tal si eran magos tenebrosos? La sonrisa de Seiya lo hizo olvidar esas suposiciones.  
  
"¿Tu también eres un mago?"  
"Claro que si...vaya...parece que este verano no será tan malo como pensábamos." De pronto una chica salió de la casa, y en cuanto la vio empezó a saludarla con la mano.  
  
La chica llego y le robo el aliento a Harry. Ella tenia el cabello negro y unos ojos azules muy claros que casi parecian transparentes, de piel blanca , alta y de porte orgulloso. Se dirigio a la entrada.  
  
Pero en vez de presentarse miro a Seiya de mala manera  
  
"¿Has conseguido ya el teléfono, o no? "  
"Eh...no...pero adivina quien es el"  
  
La chica lo miro, aun sin sonreír...  
  
"mmm....el vecino? Soy Natasha Halkien. Queríamos pedirte el teléfono si no es mucha molestia"  
  
Antes de que Harry pudiera pronunciar otra palabra Seiya grito.  
  
"ES HARRY POTTER"  
La sorpresa de Natasha se traslado a su rostro. Después sonrió.  
  
"¿de verdad? En ese caso en un honor conocerte...." Y su expresión voltio a ser seria cuando miro a su hermano...."Pero necesito el teléfono....¿podrías prestármelo?"  
  
Seiya marco el teléfono. Harry esperaba que no fuera larga distancia por que si no lo matarían. Natasha se había mostrado mas agradable pero movía las manos nerviosa.  
  
"¿Les gustaría tomar algo?" pregunto tímidamente Harry.  
  
"No gracias..."  
  
Natasha no tenia tanto acento como su hermano  
  
"No gracias..."  
Ella estaba al pendiente a todos los movimientos de su hermano.  
  
"Bueno...si...hola, si ya estamos aquí. Pues claro que hay problemas...oye a que no sabes a quien conocimos y de hecho el nos presto el teléfono? A HARRY POTTER!!!!!!! Si, no es broma. Y si es verdad las historias que cuentan de el, sobre que es súper sencillo tiene la cicatriz....si si...oh es una excelente idea....."  
  
"SEIYAAAAA, dame eso" le quito el teléfono y comenzó una acalorada discusión en otro idioma, el cual Harry no puedo identificar  
  
Seiya miro a su hermana y suspiro. "Hey Potter-san, me ha dicho nuestro tutor si no quieres venir a cenar con nosotros esta noche...claro si no hay problema con tus tíos"  
  
Harry recordó los planes que había escuchado en la mañana. Iban a cenar en casa de uno de sus amigos. Harry entonces asintió lentamente  
  
"GENIAAAAAAAAAAAl,,entonces te esperamos a las 8"  
De pronto se escucho como colgaban el teléfono violentamente  
  
"TU Y EL SON IGUALES"  
"Si algo así me habían dicho..¿Y ya esta arreglado el problema?"  
  
Por l acara que tenia Natasha nada se había arreglado. Harry decidió tratar de ayudar  
  
"¿podría ayudaros en algo?"  
  
Natasha abandono su mirada de pistola y miro a Harry y sonrió.  
  
"Gracias..."  
  
Se fueron de la casa mientras Seiya cantaba "Harry vendrá a cenar" y llevaba una carga de leña. Harry no había salido aun de su asombro al ver a tan extraño par, además que lo de la leña.....seguía haciendo un calor terrible.  
  
Entro a la casa y sonrió a sui imagen. Tal vez el verano no iba a ser tan aburrido. 


	3. Cena estilo japones

Nicholas y Julián son personajes originales míos. Puede que los siguientes capítulos tengan elementos de otras series. Los desconocidos de la cocina también son creación mía.  
  
Harry espero a que la puerta se abriera. Había un coche deportivo de color amarillo aparcado y en las placas decía "Julius" Se paso una mano por el cabello mientras con la otra sostenía un postre de chocolate que había hecho antes de ir. Llevaba un polo azul y unos pantalones negros.  
  
Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontró con una de las personas mas bellas que jamás había visto. Tenia los ojos verde-azules, muy claros; mientras que su cabello tenia un castaño claro, muy claro, que flotaba y le llegaba hasta la nuca, rostros esculpidos en el mármol suave y blanco de su piel. Y cuando le sonrió, Harry sintió una extraña sensación de felicidad y seguridad.  
  
"Bienvenido seas a nuestra casa Harry Potter. Es un placer recibirte. Mi nombre es Nicholas Gabrien.  
  
"El gusto es mío..." Observo al chico, llevaba ropas extrañas. Eran con corte oriental, de seda, verdes y con puños verde olivo bordados de oro, el estampado con un dragón. Después sus ojos pasaron por el cuarto. Estaba sencillamente decorado considerando que era su primera noche allí, había cajas por doquier.  
  
Nicholas lo invitó a pasar y entraron a lo que parecía ser la sala. Había varios tapetes en el piso, y en ellos estaban sentados Seiya y Natasha que se levantaron de inmediato. Natasha llevaba un traje de seda (y entonces Harry recordó que se llamaban kimonos) azul obscuro con la escena de un lago de noche grabado en plata; mientras Seiya uno rojo con los puños bordados en oro y una cena de un campo japonés.  
  
"Que bien que hayas venido, Potter. Por favor siéntate."  
  
"Gracias por invitarme. Tenéis un lugar muy bonito. ¿Estilo japonés ,no?"  
  
Antes de que pudiera sentirse tonto por haber realizado esa pegunta una voz que no conocía le respondió.  
  
"MM.. muy observador. Una vecina ha venido a saludarnos y la he invitado a pasar y me dijo que este estilo chino era fascinante. ¿Cuándo entenderán la diferencia entre lo chino y japonés? Dos culturas parecidas pero distintas. "  
  
El hombre que había hablado se acerco con una bandeja de plata donde había comida muy variada, desde carne, pollo hasta el tradicional sushi. La puso sobre la mesa mientras seguía hablando sobre las tradiciones del Japón. El llevaba un kimono negro, y un bosque bordado en hilos dorados y plateados, tenia el cabello negro, rebelde, ojos cafés, amables y gentiles...y una banda negra los mantenía a raya. Tendría unos 30 años.  
  
De pronto escucho un carraspeo. Venia de parte de Nicholas.  
  
"Y como te decía Japón...¿sucede algo Nicholas?"  
  
"Estas siendo descortés con nuestro invitado. Ni siquiera te has presentado"  
  
Harry esperaba que el hombre se enfadara o algo. Si el hiciera eso con su tío......bueno pero el hombre no se parecía en nada a su tío Vernom.  
  
"Oh, lo siento tienes razón. Joven amigo, déjame presentarme. Soy Julian Snape"  
  
Snape. El escuchar ese nombre lo asombro mucho. Julian debió haberlo percibido y sonrió.  
  
"Severus Snape es mi primo. Pero no te preocupes, tenemos caracteres muy distintos. Así que tu eres Harry Potter, pues bien, es un honor tenerte entre nosotros. Y ahora como pueden ver la cena esta servida  
  
Mientras tanto en la cocina:  
  
"¿El es Harry Potter? ¿No creen que es demasiado flacucho?"  
  
"Es un poco pequeño para su edad, no lo niego"  
"Vamos, vamos. Yo creo que es completamente adorable."  
"Tu crees que todo es adorable, además, no hay nadie mas adorable que el señor Seiya"  
  
"Oh, pero el señor Nicholas es increíblemente adorable"  
  
"¿Podrían callarse de una vez? Además no hay nadie mejor que Natasha."  
"¿Cómo te atreves?"  
"Brujaaaaaaaa"  
  
Harry disfrutaba la cena. Julian era un excelente cocinero. Además aquel vino...¿sake? Era delicioso. Se sentía muy a gusto, y fue muy agradable poder hablar sobre el mundo mágico. Seiya era un gran fanático del Quidditch, al igual que Natasha y ambos eran jugadores, bateadores para ser mas específicos. A Nicholas le agradaba el deporte pero no participaba en el activamente.  
  
Pero por lo que contaron después estaba seguro de que Hermione disfrutaría mucho de estar allí. Ellos eran gimages. Magos gitanos, magos trotamundos. Magos que aprendían en distintos lugares distintos tipos de magia.  
  
Y para su alegría irían a Howgarts. A Natasha no le gustaba la idea. ¿La razón? Le chocaban los lugares cerrados y las reglas. A Seiya le pasaba algo similar pero lo aceptaba ya que significaba aprender cosas nuevas, y conocer gente nueva. Como se daría cuenta Harry, Seiya era infatigable en ese sentido, el chico disfrutaba cada momento y lo nuevo lo emocionaba. Nicholas una vez mas no dio ningún comentario. Solo pregunto si en Howgarts había suficientes arreboles. Harry les hablo del Bosque que había fuera pero donde estaba prohibido ir. Nicholas miro a Julian de un modio extraño y el hombre sacudió la cabeza.  
  
Pronto Julián estaba hablando de nuevo por que amaba todo lo japonés cuando unos gritos provenientes de la cocina interrumpieron la charla.  
  
"BRUJAAAAAA" 


	4. Lechuzas, gatos y hadas

Los personajes originales me pertenecen. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera ya hubiera sacado el 5º libro por que seria una grosería tener esperando siglos a mis lectores....pero en fin....y CCS tampoco me pertenece.  
  
Cuando Nicholas regreso, llevaba a una especie de hadita por una ala, a un pequeño gato negro de un pata y sobre su hombro una lechuza café, con los ojos verdes mas intensos que Harry hubiera visto. La hadita tenia el cabello dorado, y un vestido de color amarillo, Harry después notaria que siempre tenia flores grabados, y los ojos azules  
  
"Harry Potter te presento a nuestros guardianes y amigos...Sunflower, Gaia y Panmoon.  
  
Todos hicieron una inclinación de cabeza lo mejor que pudieron por sus posiciones.  
  
Harry estaba sorprendido por lo inteligente de los animales pero la hadita lo impacto. Nunca en el mundo mágico había escuchado de algo así, o siquiera de unos guardianes, Peor tampoco es que hubiera escuchado de los gimage  
  
"Eh....mucho gusto. Soy Harry Potter" Ok…ahora se estaba presentando con una especie de mariposa, un gato y una lechuza  
  
"Mucho gusto, Sr. Potter es todo un honor"  
  
"El honor es mío"  
  
Ok, ahora la lechuza le estaba contestando y el a ella....espera  
  
¿LA LECHUZA LE CONTESTABA??????  
  
"Panmoon....un placer conocer a tan respetable miembro de la comunidad mágica"  
  
"Sunflower....mmm...de cerca no eres tan flaco como parecías"  
  
"¡Sunflower!" la regaño Natasha  
  
Julian sonrió.  
  
"Será mejor que te expliquemos que es un guardián y como es que un gato y una lechuza hablan.......  
  
  
  
Mini chapter  
  
Mmm...la verdad es que estoy medio bloqueada....espero que les guste  
  
Porfa...read/review  
  
Pzra los que no sepan que osn guardianes se supone (basado en Card Captor Sakura) que son seres creados por magos para que los protegan.  
  
En este caso es lo mismo incluso en que tienen 2 formas 


	5. Diario de Harry Potter: 30 de agosto

Los personajes originales me pertenecen. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera ya hubiera sacado el 5º libro por que seria una grosería tener esperando siglos a mis lectores....pero en fin....y CCS tampoco me pertenece.  
  
  
  
1 Diario de Harry Potter  
  
30 de agosto  
  
Oh, este verano ha sido grandioso  
  
El dia de mi cumpleaños recibí distintos regalos entre ellos este diario  
  
Los nombrare:  
  
Ron.- Una figura original del equipo nacional de Quidditch  
  
Hermione.- Un libro sobre la historia del Quidditch desde sus orígenes (es un graaaan tomo)  
  
Hagrid.- un pastel, y una nueva pluma de hipogrifo para dibujar  
  
Mama de Ron.- me envió dulces de calabaza...mmm  
  
Por otro lado los trillizos, que aunque no lo son; asi se llaman entre ellos pusieron una manta enorme que decia "FELICIDADES HARRY"  
  
Cabe Decir que los Dursley no se lo creían y desde que Julian no es muy de su agrado, pero para todo lo que les pido permiso me dejan ya que les conté que Julian es muy amigo de mi padrino...hehehe y que estaba aquí de vacaciones con sus hijos para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.  
  
Ok, aquí esta lo que me regalaron  
  
Seiya.- Un kit de entrenamiento para Quidditch posición buscador, con una pequeña snitch y 2 bludgers suaves. (Es simplemente increíble y me encanta  
  
Natasha.- Me ha regalado los libros del señor de los anillos  
  
Julian.- me regalo una colección de mangas japonesas, una sobre una niña maga que se llama Sakura. De alli al parecer saco la idea de los guardianes y muchas cosas según Julian. Es extraño pero me agrada mucho.  
  
Panmoon, Gaia y Sunflower.- me regalaron un sello que tiene el trueno como insignia y unas pequeñas letras HP en letra victoriana para sellar cartas o documentos  
  
Y finalmente Nicholas me llego con este diario, al principio me asuste por que pensé que era algo tipo el de Voldemort....no tengo idea del porque....¿un trauma?  
  
Pero no es un diario común y corriente, con una portada negra y un paisaje dibujado a relieve en tonos plateados y dorados y una candado cuya llave siempre guardo en mi baúl.  
  
Mañana regreso a Howgarts pero puedo decir que esta ha sido uno de mis mejores veranos.  
  
Aparte de los regalos, los chicos me llevaron a donde quiera que iban. Fuimos a un parque de diversiones, a conocer distintos lugares importantes, al callejón Diagon......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mini chapter  
  
Mmm...la verdad es que estoy medio bloqueada....espero que les guste  
  
Porfa...read/review  
  
  
  
En este caso es lo mismo incluso en que tienen 2 formas 


	6. Se acaba el verano...lindos recuerdos

Los personajes originales me pertenecen. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera ya hubiera sacado el 5Âº libro por que seria una groserÃ­a tener esperando siglos a mis lectores....pero en fin....y CCS tampoco me pertenece.  
  
  
  
Julian despertÃ³ y miro a su alrededor.  
  
Se levanto y estiro para luego ver el reloj,  
  
31 de agosto. Era el dÃ­a.  
  
Cuando llego al piso de arriba miro lo que fue su casa por casi dos meses.  
  
Al igual que todos los lugares a donde iba con ellos, guardaban memorias alegres como cuando Seiya organizo una guerra de espuma, la pelea con nieve (creada por Natasha dentro de la casa) algunas vengativas como cuando Seiya y Padmoon le llenaron a Nicholas su cama de polvos picapica y luego Nicholas los dejo flotando sin gravedad en la sala de la casa, o cuando Natasha harta de todos los congelo.....o extraÃ±as, como Harry Potter, Seiya, Padmoon, Sunflower cantando gracias al sake y cerveza que tenÃ­an en casa y Nicholas y Natasha gritÃ¡ndose por su nombre o cuando Harry aprendiÃ³ a hacer hechizos de hielo y congelo el jardÃ­n...o...  
  
Tantas felices memorias  
  
Que solo le pertenecÃ­an a el  
  
Las ultimas memorias  
  
Que solo le pertenecerÃ­an a el  
  
Por que cuando pisaran Howgarts  
  
Nada, nunca volverÃ­a a ser igual  
  
  
  
Read/Review porfavoooooooooorcito....... 


	7. Primo Severus

Los personajes originales me pertenecen. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera ya hubiera sacado el 5º libro por que seria una grosería tener esperando siglos a mis lectores....pero en fin....y CCS tampoco me pertenece.  
  
Severus, te ves tan bien; no has cambiado mucho primo...solo has crecido..." Severus miro a su primo con una mueca de disgusto. "¿qué se supone que quieres?" pregunto de pronto. Julian abrio los ojos sorprendido pero despues sonrio con su encantadora sonrisa de marca. " De ti nada por supuesto." Miro alrededor de la mazmorra, tan el estilo de su primo. Obscuro, cerrado, deprimente. Intelectual con tantos libros apilados Pero finalmente humano y con sentido del humor muy en el fondo; recordó cuando vio un libro que el conocía muy bien "He venido a cumplir una promesa. Después me ire" Tomo una pequeña esfera de cristal y miro su interior. Nada. Totalmente muggle. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
  
"¿Todavía la recuerdas , no es cierto? ¿Todavía deseas que este contigo?" "No eres el único que la extraña, Julian" Julian se dejo caer en la silla, que era suave y puso los pies sobre la mesa. Dejo el pequeño objeto que era una canica de cristal, y cerro los ojos. "Baja los pies Julian, esto no es una taberna" "¿Taberna? Es verdad no lo es. Es mas bien como una prisión. Y hablando de tabernas...¿por qué no vamos a Homgsmade a por algo?" Severus abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza. La ultima vez había sido...desastrosa.... "Oh vamos, este fin de semana. Y tal vez podamos encontrar algunas chicas. Las maestras en Howgarts son demasiado maduritas ya...mmm?" "La ultima vez que salí contigo casi consigues que nos maten" "Ash, no es para tanto. Solo fue un juego. Además ahora ya no es como antes." "¿Acaso estas diciendo que ya no eres el endemoniado, caprichoso, irritable, buscaproblemas mocoso que eras?" Severus sonrió ligeramente. (si severus sabe sonreir..y mas con Julian cerca) "No realmente...creo que soy peor..." "¿Y entonces?" "La taberna ya no es como antes supongo...no creo que nos encontremos al tipo que trato de matarte por querer casarte con su hermana" "Error , tu fuiste el que te le declaraste.." "Si pero tu fuiste el que le pidió que se casara contigo y le dijiste polvoron" Snape se puso rojo como un tomate. Julian se empezó a reír, hasta que lagrimas saltaron de sus ojos., Habian sido buenos tiempos. Y todavía quedabo algo de tiempo para recordarlos. Miro el rostro de Snape...rojo... De pronto se acordo que no había comido nada. Bueno ya lo haria despues. De pronto entro minerva y se les quedo viendo a los dos sorprendida. Severus rojo y Julian con lagrimas en los ojos. Pero no hizo comentario laguno "Los alumnos han llegado" fue lo uncio que dijo y salio. Severus se recupero enseguida, y su rostro se volvio de nuevo muy serio . Julian suspiro. Nuevo curso. Despues sonrio. Esperaba que el banquete fuera bueno este año. Extrañaba esos panques de calabacín...  
  
Porfavor r/r Los chicos estan en Howgarts y descubriremos una nueva faceta de Severus Snape Jajajajaja PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, PERIO ENTRE QUE FANFICTION.NET ESTABA DESCOMPUESTO, VACACIONES, UNIVERSIDAD......AHHHH PERO YA ESTAMOS DE VUELTA PORFAVOR LÉANME Y DIGANME QUE OPINAN.... 


	8. Comedor

Los personajes originales me pertenecen. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera ya hubiera sacado el 5º libro por que seria una grosería tener esperando siglos a mis lectores....pero en fin....y CCS tampoco me pertenece.  
  
Bueno pues estamos en Gryffindor..." susurro Sunflower mientras miraba como Nicholas era asignado al igual que Seiya y Natasha a Gryffindor. Miro a su alrededor...todos los humanos eran muy ruidosos. Busco con la mirada a Julian. Estaba sentado en la mesa de profesores y hablaba con un viejo de mirada extraña, tal vez era ese ojo... Ah y tambien estaba aquel antipatico primo de Julian. Severus Snape. "Mira alli esta Hagrid....quiero ir a saludarle" maullo Padmoon. Sunflower nego con la cabeza. "Si nos pillan aquí esta vez si estaremos en lios...ni siquiera Seiya no salvaria, asi que chiton!" Padmoon suspiro. Ni siquiera sabian por que estaban alli. Ademas tenia hambre. De pronto vio una mano que se asomaba por debajo del mantel y les ofrecía un panque de calabaza. Tomo el panque y lamio la mano de Hermione.  
  
"Hermione ¿De que te ries?" la miro extrañado Ron Hermione se encogio los hombros y miro a Nicholas. Escucharon la risa de Seiya que estaba con los gemelos los cuales le platicaban parte de sus andanzas cuando eran pequeños en Howgarts. Paso otro pastelillo a Padmoon. Todos sabian que los dos guardianes estaban alli pero nadie parecia tener interes en regañarlos en especial despues de ver que Seiya estaba en un "strange mood" como solia decir Nicholas y atacaba a la gente. Todavía no había querido explicar que les había hecho a Crave y Goyle pero el punto era que los grandulones lo miraban con un temor casi reverencial.  
  
Nicholas miro con expresión seria e impasible todo lo que ocurria a su alrededor, cuando de pronto su mirada se desvio al escudo de Howgarts y fruncio el ceño. "¿Nicholas?" " Si , srita Ginny?" Risitas. "dime Ginny, srita me hace sentir extraña, Nicholas" "De acuerdo, como tu quieras Ginny" "Exacto per o de verdad estas bien? Digo, es que no has probado casi nada" De repente Seiya abrazo a Nicholas. "Lo que pasa es que nunca come mucho. Asi que no te preocupes" "Ohhh" "Lo que pasa es que tu comes demasiado Seiya. No es que yo coma poco" Seiya nego con la cabeza y atrajo a Harry. Harry lo miro confundido. " A ver es que esto es una encuesta...¿tu que opinas que yo como mucho o que Nicholas come demasiado poco? Ginny aquí tiene la duda "Yo no tengo duda de si tu comes mucho...lo se" dio Ginny mirando el tercer plato vacio donde antes había un monton de cosas ue seiya había engullido. Harry penso un momento la respuesta. "Creo que tu comes demasiado y que Nicholas tambien come muy poco" Seiya dio un gritito de ofensa, pero despues se rio de buena gana. "Puede ser" Nicholas solo encogio los hombros y se disculpo un momento. "tengo que ir al baño..." Y salio de la habitacion mientras Harry y Ginny miraban la nueva competecion de la mesa entre Fred, George y Seiya. A ver quien se comia mas panques de calabaza.... 


	9. Panico en el bosque de Howgarts

Los personajes originales me pertenecen. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera ya hubiera sacado el 5º libro por que seria una grosería tener esperando siglos a mis lectores....pero en fin....y CCS tampoco me pertenece.  
  
Nicholas salió del castillo hacia los jardines. Dejo que el aire fresco llenara sus pulmones y miro alrededor comprobando de que no hubiera nadie. El guardabosques estaba en la mesa de profesores asi que el no lo molestaria. Comenzo a caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta que llego a la entrada del bosque. El bosque emanaba tantas cosas buenas, como cosas malas. Podia sentirlo. Algunos arboles susurraban advertencias y otros invitaban a pasar. Sonrio. Tipico de bosques, pero despues de todo este era un bosque mágico. Miro el castillo y despues el bosque. No importaba que Julian se enfadara, este bosque prometia ser muy entretenido y ademas no había soportado estar alli entre tanto ruido. Le alegraba que sus hermanos estuvieran contentos alli, Seiya lo estaba en cualquier lado de todos modos. Pero para el era como muchos otros lugares un lugar del que si se iba no le importaria. Pero esto....alzo las manos y el viento se arremolino entre ellos, frio y....  
  
Algo paso por su pierna. Algo viscoso y desagradable. Miro hacia abajo y vio una serpiente. Se le helo la sangre. No soportaba a las serpientes....era una de las razones por las que había salido del comedor, ver a esa serpiente del estandarte de Howgarts. La serpiente siseo y el sintio ganas de gritar.  
  
"Ma..ma..." no tenia suficiente aire  
  
El aire se le acababa....Julian? Madre? Alguien? "Ven pequeño...deja de resistirte...ven ahora...." siseaba....  
  
Miro a la serpiente que ahora subia por su pierna. Lo morderia. Lo morderia. Lo morderia. No...  
  
Seiya corrio hacia el jardín. Sabia que alli habria de encontrar a su testarudo hermano. Fue una suerte que Natasha pudiera sentir la carta. Natasha estaba ahora buscándolo dentro del palacio pero lo menos probable es que estuviera alli. Asi que corrio por el jardín. Sabia como se sentia, el tambien había sentido muchas presencias en el castillo, fantasmas, espíritus energias dejadas por los que alli vivieron. Resonancias de magia. Todo eso lo podia percebir Nicholas. Todo eso y mas. Recordo una vez que pasaron por un campo de batalla. Aun eran pequeños, 7 años y entonces Nicholas se había puesto a llorar de una manera incontrolable. Lo que vio no se lo dijo a nadie pero tuvo pesadillas casi una semana. Su hermano , aunque no de sangre pero si por la relacion que llevaban, tenia la maldición de incluso si veia una espada saber cuanta gente había muerto por ella, como lo habían hecho...todo. Cerro los ojos. No había nadie afuera mas que ellos dos...si es que Nicholas estaba alli y dejo que su sentido mágico buscara el de Nicholas. Pero algo lo saco de su concentración. Abrio los ojos y se econtro con los ojos ciegos y sibn luz de un dementor. Le puso una viscosa garra en el hombro y Seiya se olvido de respirar. ¿Qué demonios? Desde cuando había dementores en Howgarts? Dementores...malditos fueran...dementores...dementores.......  
  
"Corran..corran...ahora....corran" "Pero...no podemos...no podemos dejarte..." "Atrapad a esos crios....atrapdlos....." "Besadlos a ellos también...apuraos....el padre ya esta muerto...."  
  
Dementores. El mundo se desvaneció a su alrededor y solo podía ver la boca de aquel asqueroso ser. Cerro los ojos. No le daría el placer de verle gritar. 


	10. Julian investiga....Nastasha trata

Los personajes originales me pertenecen. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera ya hubiera sacado el 5º libro por que seria una grosería tener esperando siglos a mis lectores....pero en fin....y CCS tampoco me pertenece.  
  
Natasha dejo que los gemelos y la carta espejo hicieran sus trabajos. Duplico la carta espejo, la cual tomo la forma de Seiya y despues hizo un duplicado de si misma con los gemelos. Eso serviria. Se escabuyeron utilizando la carta ilusion. Estaba segura de que Julian estaba perfectamente enterado del uso de estas cartas y que se enfadaria. Pero pues que hacerle? Pudo ver que muchos de los que estaban alli sentian las cartas pero no podian decir que era. Miro a Harry que veia a la carta espejo con atención, el había visto como usaban algunas cartas pero utilizadas por Seiya nunca por ella y lña vibración se volvia diferente. Cuando salio del cuarto, ilusion regresio a su forma original y dehçjo qye la carta decansara en su bolsillo.  
  
Camino por los pasillos que aun estaban desiertos. Algo molestaba a Nicholas. Era obvio. ¿qué es lo que presentia? Antes de su mente lograra hilar un pensamiento mas un grito claro resono en sus oidos. Un rayo ilumino el cielo.  
  
Salio corriendo a todo lo que dieron sus pies.  
  
Severus miro a Julian. Le perturbo aquella mirada. SU primo aun tenia aquella estupida sonrisa y parecia escuchar con claridad lo que Hagrid decia, pero su mirada era como la de un animal salvaje que siente peligro. Y no importaba que tan inocente pareciera, su primo era una fiera, peligrosa y mortal cuando era necesario. Dumbledore tambien parecia preocupado y miraba constantemente a la mesa de gryffindor. Alli estaba Harry potter y sus amigos; y tambien los niños de Julian. Los niños de Julian....¿eran ellos? Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas un grito resono el salon y a continuación un rayo ilumino el cielo. Cuando miro hacia la dirección de Julian....el asiento estaba vacio.  
  
  
  
Julian oteo el aire del exterior. Habian gritado. Habian salido del palacio y algo los había atacado. Maldición. Doble maldición A primero que encontró fue a Seiya, tirado en el piso. Sus ojos dorados estaban apagados y parecian atraversarlo. Se concentro en su alrededor, el chico al parecer no tenia ningun rasguño. Entonces lo encontró. Encontró el hechizo...flotaba en el aire como una red. A diferencia de muchos magos el había aprendido a detectar hechizos. Había aprendido que los hechizos estan comopuestos por 5 cosas distintas, ya fuera combinadas o separadas. Fuego, agua, tierra, aire...y espiritu. Los encantamientos eran la forma de convocar a esos poderes, las palabras en latin y todo eso. Pero tambien se podian controlar esos flujos y hacer esos hechizos sin necesidad de palabras. Y tambien significaba poder identificarlos. Este era un hechizo poderoso, a base de espiritu y aire. Aire para que flotara en el aire y espiritu por parte del que lo hizo ya que tenia la orden de atarpar a chicos con poderes mágicos superiores a los promedio de un chico y contenía el espíritu de un boggart. Este hechizo te hacia sumergirte en el miedo mas grande de tu vida. Y estaba lanzado contra sus niños. El primer dia. Otro relámpago. Tendría que buscarlos y encontrarlos a los dos. Natasha seguía dentro del castillo.... "Julian, yo..." Apenas salio, se quedo parada y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Natasha.... 


End file.
